User blog:HXTomi/Translating
I am very slowly translating (since i'm using google translate) the two timeline pages from the 5th anniversary book I am also adding in other details as I come across them Here is what I have so Far 2012- Fenrir is founded in Finland as a genetic engineering Company 2046- Oracle cells are discovered in the Northern Europe Region 2050- Massive amounts of aragami appear, major cities around the world are destroyed. : -Since then the conflict between humanity over the land with aragami appearance, the population has drastically decreased to one-hundredth of what it was at its peak. 2052- Fenrir discovers the P73 biased factor 2053- An accident caused by the biased factor transcription experiment occurs at the Aragami Research Institute. The Managarm project it Frozen : - Chief executive Aisha Gauche along with other stakeholders in the Managarm plan are killed : - Soma Schicksal is born 2055- Discovery of the P53 bias factor : - realizing the potential of the bias factor, It becomes the basis of mass production for God Eaters 2056- Pratice tests of God Arcs starts, Starts the promotions of God Eaters : - Yoshino Kozuki joins the Fenrir Far East Branch : - Damian Rodrigo joins the Fenrir Madrid Branch 2057- Jephthah Claudius uses secret connections to inject P73 into his comatose daughter, Rachel. 2059- Tsubaki Amamiya joins the Fenrir Far East Branch 2060- Fenrir reorganizes each branch. : - Johannes Von Schicksal joins the Far East Branch 2061- Lindow Amamiya joins the Far East Branch 2062- Kate Lowry Joins the fenrir Glasgow Branch 2063 -Tatsumi O'Mori Joins the Far east branch : -Haruomi Makabe joins the far east branch : -Yoshino Kozuki is listed as MIA 2064 -Soma Schicksal joins the Far East Branch 2065 -Sakuya Tachibana joins the Far east branch as an Operator : - An Aragami sweeping strategy with Soma fails. (God Eater Prologue) : -Due to an attack by the Dyaus Pita, the parents of Alisa are killed. : -Haruomi Makabe is transferred to the Glasgow Branch : -Inez Alameida joins the Russia branch 2066 -Incidence of Aragami in the Far East Rise : -Director Schicksal develops the Aegis Project, hiding the Arc project within it. : -Gina Dickinson joins the Far East Branch : -Shun Ogawa Joins the Far East Branch : -Karel Schneider Joins the Far East Branch : -Sakuya Tachibana goes from being an operator to a God Eater 2067 : -Hibari Takeda joins the Far East Branch : -Construction of Aegis is started : -Brendan Bardell joins the Far East Branch : -Julius Visconti joins FRIAR : -Damien retires 2069 : Eric Der Vogelweide joins the Far East Branch 2070 : -Kanon Daiba joins the Far East Branch 2071 : -Protagonist (GE1) Joins the Far East Branch : -Kota Fujiki Joins the Far East Branch : -Annette Keonig Joined the Germany Branch. Transfers to Far East Branch : -Federico Caruso joins the Italy Branch. Transfers to the Far East Branch 2071- Jephthah Claudius is killed by an unknown aragami Category:Blog posts